User talk:Kopakamata97
-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Nice! I saw your page, Talmax Kal Warriors. I thought that the MoCs on the page were really cool. So if you want, you are invited into my group-- Please respond. I hope you enjoy Custom Bionicles! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC) hey hey, maybe. look at this! MET 4 (be sure to vote!) kopakamata97 Hey! sure, if there iz anyway to help, let me know! kopakamata97 hello hey, look at the on the btmlmol fan club or what ever it called talk page. Hey, yo! I vote you top contributer. I've seen your contributions! --TakaNordasPower 16:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It's a wonderful phrase Makuta Matata was supposed to be named after the phrase, Hakuna Matata, but he ate timon, pumba, simba, the hyenas, and everyone in the pridelands for breakfast this morning. 1300796803 00:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yes I have but have you seen the LOLcats? 1300796803 00:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Funny BIONICLE Pictures Those are funny. I need to come up with some of those so I could put them on the page. Makuta matata it has a basic page with simple layout, best that bohrok could do. 1300796803 01:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) assistance Can you make the chart beneath the picture for the article Death egg? I would, but I don't know how. Besides, who are you? comment You can make up stuff about my entry and i am the one who left the message above. 1300796803 01:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) question What is a MoC? it stands for My Own Creation. Who is this? another question Can I give a person I entered in one of your contests a history that doesn't involve his entry in your contest? I also asked the question above. 1300796803 01:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) yah --Kopakamata97 02:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) response The things you suggested were great!!! 1300796803 01:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) two questions 1) Can I enter another creation in the contest under the Nidihki category? 2) Can we be friendsw? 1300796803 05:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) yes on both. anyways, do you want me to respond on my talkpage or yours? --Kopakamata97 16:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) answer IF possible, please respnod on mine. 1300796803 20:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I need your opinion I need a name for a toa hagah team I created for Makuta Matata. 1300796803 20:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) thanks I will have to upload a team picture onto my mainpage. thanks I uploaded the image. The name Skellax is appropriate, considering that they look skeletal. 1300796803 01:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) info I start a summer job tomarrow so i might not be able to respond to posts immediately. 1300796803 16:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) job info I will be painting fire hydrants and checking sprinkler ordinances for Clinton County. 1300796803 18:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) re: job I make $7.40 and work monday to friday, from 7:30 a.m. to 3:30 p.m. favorite character My favorite has been matoro since he was created. 1300796803 23:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) answers ( in asked order) Karda nui; Ice; Toa Mahrii; the dark Hunters. 1300796803 00:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) did you know Micheal Jackson died of cardiac arrest it's true! Hello Hi,I'm bionicledude.Do you want a sig? Type in and it'll look like this: Search Template:KOM and on the edit page it'll say red one place,and green,in another.change those,and you change the sig's colours. I'm vezok56. Re:uh... And... category question What would a mix between bitil and strakk be classified as? 1300796803 23:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) sig whoops sorry i though you changed my pre-existing sig. anyway thanks for the gift!!! sig 2 ok, howabout, it being purple and black template:big thanks this is the sig I made here's the link The link is Skratil contest please join also would you like to join my club the order of the makutaverse sig request Can it be "The Toa Skeelax will kill you!" ? 1300796803 00:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) sugestions TakaNordas refuses to get of my back!Any sugestions? ~Tuhrahk~ u like magneon?? WOOOP MAGNEON!!!!! Dark Hunters MoC Contest I noticed you made a Dark Hunters MoC Contest a couple of months ago, and a few people have entered. Is it over yet? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] No I am not hispanic. My username is someone else's name. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Oh I'm just a regular n00b in an ocean of n00bs. I'm nobody special. P.S.: Do you like the Katorax Battle Armor? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] HOLY KARZAHNI THAT THING IS AWESOME. SCARY AWESOME. PUT IT ON THE GIANT BIONICLE BUILDING CONTEST. THAT MUST BE LIKE 2 BILLION INCHES TALL. I AM FREAKING OUT. THAT PROBABLY HAS LIKE 7000 PIECES. YOU OUGHTA PUT IT ON YOUR SIG! I AM HYPERVENTILATING! *Goes into other room to calm down* [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']]